A Comet On Its Way
by AngelofSeduction
Summary: They've been reincarnated for centuries, never being able to come together before being ripped apart. But what happens when one's changed into a vampire while the other dies only to be reincarnated decades later? Their lives will change irrevocably. R
1. Prologue

**Title:** _A Comet On Its Way  
_**Author:** AngelofSeduction  
**Rating:** T for now but it will change  
**Characters/Pairing: **Canon Pairings, OCs  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** _Twilight/Midnight Sun_ to an extent. However it is AU, so it will diverge.  
**Disclaimer:** _The Twilight Saga_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I'm just here to play in the sandbox. :] Any unfamiliar characters belong to me._  
_**Summary: **What if Bella wasn't Edward's singer? But his soul mate who died just before he was turned. They've been reincarnated for centuries, never being able to come together before being ripped apart. But what happens when one's changed into a vampire while the other dies only to be reincarnated decades later? Their lives will change irrevocably. R&R

What if he could read her mind? How would their future play out?

**Author's Note: **So this is basically a rewrite of _A Comet On Its Way. _Basically, as I mentioned in my Author's Note (see link to chapter 10), this is the same concept and with a few new ideas (even one or two new characters) thrown in. Most of this is going to be in Bella's POV but I will inform you when it's another person's POV (mostlikely it will be Edward's POV but I might just put that as an outtake) Once I post this prologue, I will be deleting chapters 1 and up. So if you want to read the older version of this, just PM me with your email address and I'll send the files to you. But you don't really need to because, as I said before, certain things that happened in version 1 will happen in version 2.

**EDIT 08/03/10: **My new beta and a one of my faithful readers, aerobee82, edited this chapter so a big thank you to her!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Introduction from version 1, an explanation of my ideas:_

While I was reading _Twilight_ and the sequels there were a couple of things that I noticed that really did affect the storyline and the characters.

For one thing, Bella's shield, while it did protect her from being mentally attacked by those who wished her harm, it did prevent Edward from knowing how much she loved him. This prevents him from understanding how much she loves him, how intelligent she is and able to make her own decisions. While, yes, he does love her unconditionally, he is unable to respect her fully.

Second is the fact that Bella is a flawed character. In my opinion, had she been stronger, she would have been able to convince Edward to stay with her in _New Moon_. If she had actually been paying attention to the vampire couples around her, she could have seen how each person is devoted to their mate; she would have seen that vampires mate for life. Then she could have realized that Edward was lying through his teeth.

Thirdly, because Bella was not only human, but Edward's singer, he is forced to act like a newborn. He is unable to get close to Bella and uses the excuse that he could lose control and kill her. But if he could stay in a small room with her, holding her close while she slept, he could have done more with her, even if they didn't have sex.

**Prologue**

_310 Anno Domini_

I quickly got dressed and packed, making sure that we had all that we needed. Food, money, clothing and weapons. I wish that neither of us had to do this, but it was necessary. It was the only way we could stay together without fear of the local judge finding us and forcing us to bend to their gods' will.

None of this should have happened, _none of it_.

Evil, abominations… that's what they called us. All because of the fact that some of our "brothers and sisters" insisted on preaching that God will smite the Roman people and a great catastrophe will occur, destroying all those who don't believe in Him… Now, the emperor, the senators and millions of other people want us dead.

With these persecutions, our misplaced brothers and sisters' cries escalate, their description of God growing more and more malevolent, seeming to say that even the most faithful followers of the Roman gods will perish in the fiery depths of hell, and their need to martyr themselves increasing.

We need to leave… before these insane, blood hungry people come for us. Neither of us could do what others seem to be doing. We don't want to. My mother calls me a coward, but isn't it better to survive and pass on the message?

"Stay," she had said gently, our identical dark brown eyes staring each other down, "this will all be over soon."

I shook my head, my eyes trying to convey the need deep in my soul to leave_ in order to survive_. "I can't, Mother. You know that…" Before I could say another word, my soul mate rushed into the room. His beautiful, soft bronze hair covered by a black cloth. The only thing I could see was his emerald-green eyes full of love… _Love for me_.

"Love, we need to go before the storm hits," he said to me softly. He knew how much it pained me to leave. But nevertheless, he grabbed my things, checking to see that I packed all that we needed. I turned to my mother and whispered a goodbye before kissing her cheek.

I turned to my love, "I'm ready," I whispered, kissing him soundly on the lips. I grabbed an identical black cloth as his and wrapped it around my face. He smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist and lead me out the door.

We walked briskly for a few miles until we reached the outskirts of the town. I turned to him and brought his lips to mine. We kissed passionately, pouring all our love for each other into that kiss.

"Finally, we could truly be together at last," he whispered into my ear, "I love you." When he said this, my heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

"After so many lifetimes…" I whispered back to him, hope filling my chest, "I love you too." I placed my head on his chest. After a few moments, I felt something warm dripping on my face. I looked up and I felt as if my soul was ripped from my body. He collapsed, his blood, his life essence, was pouring out of his body.

"No! No! NO!" I turned to see a Roman behind him, knife in hand, dripping with my lover's blood. I ran towards our bag and took the sword that we brought with us.

"I'm sorry," I said, my face lifted towards the stars. Grabbing the sharp sword, I stabbed my already dead heart and fell on my lover's still warm body. Our blood mixed together as we slowly slipped back into the darkness…

O:o:O:O

_October 1349_

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't _see_… The darkness surrounded me and I was forced to face my fear. All I could hear was my soul mate's plea for me to stay with him, for me to _live_ so we can have our happy ending.

_But I can't do it_… My soul yearned to stay with her mate, but my body couldn't handle it anymore. My body was failing me and I couldn't do anything to stop it…  
I tried and tried to breathe, to take in the essential air that I needed to survive.

"Mi amore… please, stay with me," I heard him whisper in my ear. He moved his lips to my hot, sweaty forehead and placed a sweet kiss on it. "_Stay."_

I opened my eyes, stared into the soft, familiar, tear-filled emerald-green ones and smiled lovingly at him. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hush, my love… it's alright. We will see each other again," he replied, brushing my dark, wet hair away from my face.

I nodded, knowing it wasn't the end for us and we would have another chance. Suddenly, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, fighting against whatever was killing me. "I… lo..lo..v...e yo..u…"

The darkness consumed me… and I was no more

O:o:O:O

_July 1799_

I felt him leaving this world even before my mother told me. That familiar hole bursting open told me… he was dead… gone from this world once again. Tears slid down my face as I thought about it. It seems that the universe was against us. No matter how many times we have been reborn, something or _someone_ prevents us from being together.

Now that he was gone, there was no point in living. I had already planned it out. Once my mother left the room, I would grab my brother's gun and shoot myself with it. Ironic too, considering it was the same gun that killed my reason for existing.

"You know you couldn't have married him, right? He is nothing more than a commoner, the fact that you two were… having inappropriate embraces destroyed not only your reputation, but your father's as well," my mother told me as she braided my long brown hair. The Georgia summer was not forgiving and the length and dark coloring of my hair did not help.

"So you would commend the murder of a good man? A murder committed by your own son?" I asked her, my eyes staring at the wall, the pain in them completely obvious.

"If it means that our reputation is safe, than yes, I do."

I shook my head; of course she would think that. She never understood. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good night my dear daughter, and don't worry, we will find you a suitable man. You are a beautiful girl and you have men knocking on your father's door asking for your hand."

She left the room and I quickly ran over to my bed where I hid the gun. Not thinking about anything but being reunited with my love in another life, I pulled the trigger…

O:o:O:O

_September 1918_

We all got sick, my mother and father, my sister, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., and _Edward._ The universe was not merciful at all.

My parents died first, a few minutes after one another. My sister and Edward Sr. followed and by then my heart began to throb painfully. My heart went out to Elizabeth. I knew what she was feeling after having felt it so many other times.

I wasn't ready yet. Edward and I… we were so close… so close to reaching what we both wanted so much. I refused to believe that we were missing that train again…

After my family died, the nurses moved me to Edward's room. I guess it was okay… I could die with Edward close by.

I turned to my heart and saw that he was asleep. Sweat beads forming on his face and his breathing was short and full of pain, yet, he still looked like an angel. My angel. He always did look like one, no matter what.

We only had a few hours left, a day at the most, and I was going to cherish every moment of it.

Edward's eyes shot open and he immediately turned to me and smiled. "Hi."

I smiled back, reaching across the space between our beds. "Hi," I replied sweetly as our hands met.

Silence filled the air, neither of us wanted to speak knowing that we were going to be ripped apart once again. Minutes turned into hours and before we knew it, Elizabeth's breathing became labored. The angelic blond doctor came in and suddenly, she grabbed his arms.

"Save him… save both of them…" and she closed her eyes and succumbed to death.

Then my breathing became labored, my heart was pumping furiously. I could feel the darkness surrounding me, taking me by the arms and holding me there. Death wasn't done yet. I could hear Edward's tortured cries, more tortured when he realized not only was his mother gone, he was losing me again, too. Before the doctor could get to me to do what Elizabeth requested, I, too, succumbed to death. "I'm sorry…"

O:o:O:o:O

_The darkness surrounded me, engulfed me…_  
_No light in sight, no way to escape._  
_Suddenly, I felt hands pushing my head under the water. They pushed and pushed while I fought hard, but I couldn't win. The hands were too strong. But then the hands disappeared and I was lifted out of the water. _  
_"Come on my love, breathe!" the voice yelled. "Come back to me! I need you, now more than ever…"_  
_I opened my eyes and saw myself gazing into a pair of butterscotch eyes. The color was shocking, but completely dazzling. Despite the color, I knew whose eyes they belonged to. _Edward…  
_"My love," I whispered as I reached up to cup his face. _  
_"Come back to me Bella… Come back…"_ _His voice began to fade, growing weaker and weaker as he repeated those words._  
_"Wait!" _

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

"Ughhh!" I moaned, completely frustrated. I looked at the clock and read the time. "FUCK!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay! Hope you liked it. I obviously haven't had this beta'd so if someone wants to be my beta PM me. I'll repost this chapter tomorrow morning, edited since I need to go read some articles so don't be surprised if you see this twice in your mailbox.

Anyway, happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans. I hope that you guys have a good night and enjoy the fireworks :] I will be watching them on TV since I absolutely refuse to be in that large crowd when the weather here in NYC is -_-

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** _A Comet On Its Way  
_**Author:** AngelofSeduction  
**Rating:** T for now but it will change  
**Characters/Pairing: **Canon Pairings, OCs  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** _Twilight/Midnight Sun_ to an extent. However it is AU, so it will diverge.  
**Disclaimer:** _The Twilight Saga_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I'm just here to play in the sandbox. :] Any unfamiliar characters belong to me._  
_**Summary: **What if Bella wasn't Edward's singer? But his soul mate who died just before he was turned. They've been reincarnated for centuries, never being able to come together before being ripped apart. But what happens when one's changed into a vampire while the other dies only to be reincarnated decades later? Their lives will change irrevocably. R&RWhat if he could read her mind? How would their future play out?

**Author's Note: **Yeah so I deleted what I had :] I feel good. Lol I'm gonna try not to get disappointed with the number of reviews, so I'll just thank everyone who has added this story to their alerts/favorites. It means a lot to me that people are doing that. So a big thank you. 3 now… hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!

**EDIT 08/03/10: **My new beta and a one of my faithful readers, aerobee82, edited this chapter so a big thank you to her!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously:_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so._

"_Ughhh!" I moaned, completely frustrated. I looked at the clock and read the time. "FUCK!"_

_Chapter One_

"All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."  
**-Anatole France**

Of course, it was already 7:10 and if I didn't hurry, I was gonna be late for my first class. It was my last day at St. Augustine, and while I knew that the people in the dean's office would excuse me if I was late, today was the day when most of my teachers decided to pile on the midterms. I wouldn't really care - had the midterms been spaced out, but with the snow days that we had, it really screwed up the last days of the quarter. It really didn't help that my AP Chem and AP English midterms were today as well.

I sighed and walked towards the door to my twin sister's room. Our rooms were connected by a door in front of my bed which was a good thing and a bad thing sometimes. But frankly, Christy can't wake up on time to save her life so it helped to have quick access to her room. Plus it was easier to get to bed after pulling all-nighters trying to study for tests since she was in all my classes.

"Christy!," I said, shaking my twin, trying to wake her up, "Get up! We have to get ready for school."

She was still dead asleep, her ladylike snores filling the room. I bit my lip and smirked. Well, if she insists… Had it not been the dead of winter, I would have dumped ice cold water on her face, but I really didn't want to risk her getting sick. So instead, I grabbed my iHome and selected a random song and increased the volume to the max. I placed it on her bedside table and, as I walked back into my room, I turned it on.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he come_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

"Ahhh!"

I started to crack up. I couldn't help it! I quickly grabbed my uniform and ran into the bathroom before she could retaliate. "BELLA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I shook my head and continued on in my morning routine. After I put my uniform on, which is a white long sleeves shirt with a royal blue tie and a black skirt, I stared into the reflection of myself. My soft, brown hair was straight and fell to the tops of my breasts and my chocolate eyes were shiny with tears.

God… why am I doing this again? Why was I uprooting myself from my familiar surroundings to live in the green, alien planet that my father calls home? Forks, a small, northwestern town in Washington that is under a constant cover of clouds, happens to be where my sister and I were born and raised until our insane (and I mean _insane)_ mother packed us up and left for sunny California.

We lived with her until we were six years old when our maternal grandparents took us in and moved us to their townhouse here in Manhattan after... We lived with them until we were about ten years old. When Pépé was diagnosed with Parkinson's, our Aunt Cara and her husband, Rob, took us in. We still saw them during family meetings.

Our little half-brother, Joshua, and our older half-brother, Johnathan, were lucky. They never had to deal with Renée growing up, they had a happy childhood. Johnny's father took him in after he was born, moving them both to Scotland, but he still kept in touch with the family so we all had a good, healthy relationship with each other. As for Josh, after Mémé found out that Renée had given birth to another child two years ago, she went through the courts and was granted custody of him, but he lives with us.

Christy and I… while we didn't necessarily have a happy childhood, the problems we faced helped us grow up and mature. But even so, she was a tad bit more childish than I. Sometimes, people would think that she was the younger one, when in reality, she was born two minutes before me.

As for Charlie, our father, he understood Mémé and Pépé's desire to take us in and make sure that we received the best education we could. That's why every time I won a music competition or when Christy's artwork received top marks, we would thank him like there's no tomorrow. He sacrificed his own happiness and a chance to see us grow up to make sure that we would become one of the best.

Christy and I saw him a lot though. Every summer until recently, we would spend a month in Forks before we would all fly to France or Italy and spend time with family there. At least we did that because my twin and I would have died of boredom there in that little rainy town. I guess we had fun, but most of the time we spent our time there indoors or _fishing_ with Charlie. Thank god for my ability to block out those bad experiences. When Josh was born, he came to us and would basically watch over us while Aunt Cara and Uncle Rob went on their own private vacation and then we would all go to Europe together.

Now… back to the question… Why am I leaving colorful, exciting NYC, the city that never sleeps, for the small, dull, cloudy town of Forks? Well… one, to escape my mother, and two,… my _dreams_. For as long as I can remember, I've had these dreams where I stare into familiar, dazzling eyes. Sometimes, the eyes were emerald, but most of the time… they were deep, soulful butterscotch. His name… _Edward…_ just thinking about his name made my heart cry out in pain. Every night, all I wanted to do was to grab those soft, bronze locks and kiss him, putting all my love and need for him into the kiss.

During the last two years, there was something in me being tugged, pulled towards the town. When Renée moved into town, something in me snapped and I made the decision to move to Forks. It was the perfect excuse to get away from her _and_ to find out what the hell is happening to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My last day at school… I had to mentally prepare myself for all the surprises I know will come today. I guess there was one good thing about having a AP Chem midterm today… It's a working lunch so my friends don't have a chance of surprising me at that time. But that probably won't stop them. I opened my eyes and quickly braided my hair to one side. It gives me a chance to play with it later when and if I finish the midterms for today.

"Bella sweetheart," I heard Aunt Cara call, "come on, you should have some breakfast before you go."

I turned around and smiled at her. She was Renée's older sister, but some people say that they look like twins. When I first met her, I thought that she was an angel and that it was cruel that Renée looked like her. But as I grew up, I actually began to imagine that she _was_ my mother. She was certainly more maternal than Renée. There are a few people who think that, since Christy and I look more like our Aunt than her, but with Charlie's coloring.

"Hold on!," I said, quickly donning my nude-colored stockings before running out of the bathroom and slipping into my boots.

"Okay, I'm ready," I replied, grabbing my small black, Longchamp bag, my Blackberry and my _giant_ Chemistry binder. Thank god I don't have to keep that.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, and placed my stuff on the floor. Gizmo, our twelve week old Shih Tzu puppy, ran up to me, ready to play. I bent down and cuddled her for a few moments before getting up, walking to the sink to wash my hands, and grabbing a cup of coffee from Uncle Rob's coffee maker. I gave Josh a kiss on the forehead and brushed his black hair away from his hazel eyes. He smiled up at me, milk mustache and all, and I sat next to him.

Christy walked in yawning. She dumped her stuff on the floor and grabbed a cup of coffee as well.

"You see my darlings," Aunt Cara began, "this is want happens when you cram."

Christy and I rolled our eyes. Cramming wasn't a very good idea most of the time, but sometimes, it helped. Besides… we did study before last night, but we needed to memorize some dates and a few formulas that we hadn't bothered memorizing before.

She placed our breakfast on the bar and we quietly ate. Before we knew it, it was time to leave. We grabbed our stuff and the keys and slipped into our coats. We each gave Aunt Cara and Josh a kiss and we were out the door.

St. Augustine was only a few blocks away on Park Avenue. As we walked to school, Christy and I playfully bumped into each other. Before we knew it, we were singing random songs. The people that we passed looked at us with that "are they insane?" look. We waved "hi" to a few doormen that grew to know us after so many years seeing us.

"Mornin' Misses Swan!" old Mr. G greeted as we walked by.

"Morning Mr. G!" we replied together, our voices synchronized.

We entered the courtyard and walked into the building, greeting the people we knew.

"Christy!" a voice called.

I turned to my sister and smiled. "I'll see you in class."

She looked at me, biting her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She turned towards the voice and walked over to her boyfriend. As I walked away, I could hear her greeting him in her lovesick voice. "Hi Adam…"

Adam and Christy have been together since eighth grade. When he first came to school, almost every girl was attracted to him. I couldn't blame them. His midnight black hair and striking blue eyes made the upperclassmen lust after him. While I could see the attraction, I wasn't drawn to him like all the others. Maybe that was why we became fast friends. It was my friendship with him that brought them together. It was a hard task getting them to admit their feelings though. Neither wanted to create an awkward situation if the other didn't share their feelings. It was when I dragged them Christmas shopping that I yelled at them for being stupid and basically told them how they felt for each other. It worked though; they've been together for three years and still going strong. Even Charlie approves of him.

I walked up the grand stairs of the school to the third floor where my locker was. It was right next to the library, which I absolutely loved, and it was a quiet area. I grabbed the only book I needed for the day and walked to my classroom. As I walked into the room, my best friend Katrina skipped over to me.

"Bella!" she called, her soprano voice resonating in the hallway. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey," I replied, hugging her back.

"Come, come!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the classroom filled with my closest friends, sister and brother.

"Johnny!" I screamed jubilantly. "I've missed you!" Johnny is four years older than us. He, too, had chocolate brown hair, and thankfully had his father's light blue eyes.

I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "Miss you too little sis," he replied with his slight Scottish accent. "And I'm gonna miss you more now that you're moving across the country. How am I supposed to annoy my favorite sibling?"

"There's always Skype," I replied with a smile.

"Eh, true true."

He shook his head and took my arm. He dragged me over to the table where there was a three-tier chocolate cake decorated with lilies and adorned with pearls. I turned to my siblings and hugged them tight.

"Thank you."

O:o:O:o:O

It was a fun and exhausting day filled with tests and pictures. Each one of my teachers allowed for us to take pictures with each other. Even my AP teachers allowed for us to take time out of class to take pictures and once the tests ended, each one gave me a hug, wished me luck and told me to keep in touch.

Thankfully, Christy had slipped my Canon PowerShot into my bag so I was able to take pictures with my camera and I wouldn't have to rely on others to upload them on Facebook. Not missing a chance to show off, she also brought her latest EOS Rebel that Mémé bought for her after she got two 5s on the AP Biology and AP World History tests.

I received the same scores but my raw score was in a higher range on the scale, so I, too, got a gift from Mémé, a Macbook Pro… I wasn't the type of person who likes receiving gifts, because really, why would I need _another_ laptop when I had a perfectly functioning Sony VAIO? But regardless of that fact, I smiled and thanked her graciously.

To make sure that she didn't waste her money, the Mac is used for personal things (pictures, music, non-school related writings and such) while the Sony was used more for school.

Once we got home, I ran upstairs to my room, almost tripping as I did so, and plugged my camera into the computer to upload the pictures. I quickly changed out of my uniform, and into my black, St. Augustine Chamber choir hoodie and yoga pants. When they were finished, I uploaded them onto Facebook.

It only took me ten minutes to upload and tag people in the pictures. But I needed to write a quick status message asking people that I didn't tag to do so in the pictures when appropriate.

I walked into Christy's room and saw that she was already dead asleep, taking her afternoon nap. I made a mental note to wake her up in thirty minutes. While she didn't have school tomorrow, she was going to end up keeping me up late and I really didn't want to look like I just rolled out of bed. I walked to Josh's room and saw he was busy drawing.

"Hi sweetheart," I said to my little brother. He's head snapped up and he dropped what he was doing to hug my legs.

"I miss you!" he replied. I bent down to pick him up and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "How about we make some cookies?"

His hazel eyes immediately lit up. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Of course! What do you want us to make?"

He took a moment to think. As he thought about his choices, he played with my hair, something that he's been doing since he was a newborn. "Do you want… chocolate chip?" He shook his head. "Sugar?" Again he said no. "Snickerdoodles?"

"Ohohoh! Yes pwease!"

"Okay, okay!" I replied. Oh damn, I need to wake Christy up soon. "Ok Joshua, let me go to Christy's room and set her alarm."

He nodded his head and started to jump up and down. I had to laugh at how adorable he was. I ran to Christy's room, almost tripping on one of Gizmo's toys. I grabbed her iHome and set the alarm for an hour from now. I left the room and walked back to Josh's room, picking up my Shih Tzu's toys along the way. I wonder…did Aunt Cara take him out for a walk yet?

"Belly!" Josh called. I walked to his room and saw that he took his clothes off and was trying to put on another shirt. I giggled and walked over to help him dress. I changed his diaper before I helped him put his favorite shirt and jeans on. "Thank you!"

I lifted him into my arms and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. I placed him in his high chair, checking to see if we had all the ingredients we needed. Apparently not. Great. I sighed and turned to my brother and saw he was laughing at Gizmo, who was trying to get up on to the chair.

"I'll be right back sweetheart," I told him as I lifted Gizmo on to the chair within his reach. I walked towards the study. I knocked on the door gently, "Aunt Cara?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied as she opened the door. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and I reciprocated with a kiss on her cheek. "Is it alright if I take Josh and Gizmo to D'Agostino's? Josh wants to make some Snickerdoodles and we don't have any more cinnamon."

She nodded her head. "Make sure you do it quickly. It's pretty cold outside and I don't want Josh getting sick. And since you're making them, make enough for everyone."

I nodded. "It's just us, Mémé, Pépé and Johnny right?"

"Actually Mère called earlier, she said that Pére isn't very feeling well so she's going to stay with him. I'm pretty sure that if Adam was coming, Christy would tell us. So it's just six of us tonight." she replied, walking towards her bag and taking some money out. "Here."

"It's okay Aunt Cara. I have money."

She looked at me with a smile. "I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart."

"I'm going to miss you too." I gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "Do you need anything from D'Agostino's?"

"No, no sweetheart," she replied, "just make sure that Joshua's bundled up and make sure Gizmo is wearing her sweater."

I couldn't help but smirk. I never really liked having Gizmo wearing clothes or anything bejeweled. But, Aunt Cara and Christy love them, so whenever one of them takes Gizmo out for a walk, she would be dressed in the random crap that they bought.

I gave her a thumb up. "Okay."

I went back upstairs to change into jeans and grabbed my coat. I went to Josh's room and grabbed some of his warmer clothing. Returning to the kitchen, I saw him petting Gizmo like no tomorrow.

"I wuv you Gizo!"

Smiling as I walked over to him, I picked him up and took him to his play room to change him. Gizmo followed us, taking her toy along to the room. I quickly changed his clothes before grabbing her leash and putting it on.

"Where we goin'?" Josh asked as he rubbed Gizmo.

"We're just going to the market to get something for the Snickerdoodles," I replied sweetly, placing the hat on his head. Before picking him up, I put my coat on and made sure I had my Blackberry and keys. Once I put his jacket and gloves on him, I picked him up and carried him to the door. "Come, come Gizmo!"

She barked then began to walk with me. She sat obediently as I took Josh's stroller out. I opened the door and she ran out to wait at the bottom of the steps. I brought the stroller down before grabbing my little brother.

"I'll lock the door Bella," Aunt Cara called, walking out of her study. "Once you come back you can help me cook."

I nodded and thanked her. I let Josh kiss her on the cheeks and walked down to the stroller and placed him in it. I gave him another Eskimo kiss because I couldn't help it. Our Eskimo kisses were numbered and that my smile turned into a slight frown. I ended up smiling again when Gizmo came up to me and licked my gloveless fingers.

"I love you too Gizmo," I said to her before I put my gloves on and grabbed her leash.

O:o:O:o:O

"We're home!" I called as I carried Josh and the groceries into the townhouse. Gizmo ran clumsily towards the warm, fragrant kitchen to drink her water. We couldn't help it, we had to laugh at my puppy. Uncle Rob would joke around that she takes after her owner especially when it comes to clumsiness.

I carried Josh up to his room to let him go on his potty. Once he washed his hands, I let him go play while I got rid of the pee. I washed my hands after I did that then I helped him change.

I'm gonna miss doing this for him. My sweet little brother… I wish that he could come with me, but there had to be someone he trusted with him. He was growing to be a little more outgoing (just like Christy), but like me, he was still pretty shy. At least Gizmo was coming with me… Hopefully she's okay with the greenly, greenness of Forks.

In fact, I hope that she doesn't get too fussy on the plane. It was a six hour and thirty minute flight to Seattle plus an hour and twenty minute flight to Port Angeles followed by another hour drive to Forks. Travel time? About nine hours. I didn't mind flying at all, and frankly, I didn't care where I sat. But my loving family thought it was best to get me business class tickets on Delta. Nor did I care about the drive from Port Angeles to Forks. It'll be a bit awkward, sure, but Charlie and I… we have a pretty good relationship considering…

Anyway, after he changed, I carried him down to play with Gizmo and grabbed the groceries.

"Bella!" Christy called, "you're making Snickerdoodles? Can I help?"

I laughed, pretending to think about it for a moment. "No."

"Why not?" she whined as she pouted, "please can I help?"

"Fine fine!"

"Yay!" she screamed as she skipped to the kitchen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, my crazy, childlike twin. Oh how I'll miss you…

O:o:O:o:O

After a messy, but hilarious time baking Snickerdoodles and helping Aunt Cara cook dinner, we greeted our uncle and older brother. As per the agreement, we cooked and set up the table while they cleaned.

I grabbed Gizmo's food and placed it in her bowl. I took the other bowl and refilled it with water, placing that next to her.

As I did that, Aunt Cara and Christy took the food and placed it all on the table. "Call your uncle and brothers, Christy," she told my twin. Christy nodded her head and walked out of the dining room to the living room.

"You know you don't have to leave," Aunt Cara began," I'm sure Charlie will understand."

"But I want to go," I replied. She knew I couldn't lie to save my ass so she just nodded her head and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Once everyone was at the dinner table, we joined hands to say grace. "Let's eat," Uncle Rob said after we finished.

We all grabbed some food and put it on our plates. We talked like usual, just enjoying the fact that we are family. Christy and I alternated feeding Josh who smiled throughout the dinner.

"You know Bells," Johnny started," I have no clue how you're going to survive in that town."

"I have Gizmo," I replied jokingly. Truthfully I think my little puppy is the only thing that will prevent me from going insane.

"Bella if you survive until summer without going insane it'll be a miracle," Christy added. "Neither one of us could survive a month in that town."

"Yeah well you know what… I have my music and my books!" I retorted, referring to the second-hand piano Charlie found, my violin, my guitar and the numerous books I had there. "It worked before, I'm sure it'll work again. Besides, it's not like I'm spending the whole time at the house, I have school…" But I'll probably still be bored, even at school.

They looked at each other, each with a skeptical look on their faces.

"How long before she cracks?" I heard her whisper jokingly.

"I give her a month and a half," he replied with a smirk.

"I give her two weeks," she retorted, an identical smirk forming on her face.

"You wanna bet on that?

"Sure. How much?"

"I win, I get to drive your Ferrari when we go to Italy," Johnny said confidently.

"And if _I_ win, you have to pay for my ticket to Japan," Christy replied, fire burning in her eyes as a new challenge formed.

"And if I do survive," I added, my arms crossing my chest as I bit my lip, "you two will have to buy me tickets to the Chicago Symphony Orchestra."

Everyone turned to look at me as if I had two heads and I was growing another. "What?"

"You're letting someone buy you something?" Uncle Rob asked, eyes widening.

I nodded my head, a smirk forming on my face. "Yeah, pretty much."

There was a pregnant silence before we all exploded, laughter filling the room…

O:o:O:o:O

I was stuffed. I felt like I was ready to explode. As I sat in my bathtub filled to the brim with freesia scented bubbles, I began to make a mental note on what to pack. Christy and I already finished packing my two suitcases. We filled it with winter and a few random spring ensembles along with some of Gizmo's toys. If I needed anything else, I would go shop for it, something I prefer not doing unless it was absolutely necessary. Now I just needed to finish packing my carry on.

Oh… I need to pack my VAIO. My Mac was coming with me as a carry on so I need to pack that and the charger. I'll need a book, which I'll pick later, and iPod.

I stayed in the tub for fifteen more minutes when the water began to cool down. I got out and dressed in my old Sesame Street t-shirt and blue shorts. Not wanting to sleep with my hair wet, I grabbed the blow drier and did the pain-staking task of drying my thick hair. After I finished that, I brushed my teeth because my oral health was important to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Christy and Josh were playing on the floor with Gizmo. "Hey," I said, joining them on the floor.

A few minutes of giggles and happiness ensued but it slowly became a somber moment. "I don't want you to leave Bella…"

Tears began to form in my eyes and I had to swallow back a sob. "You know I have to go," I whispered, tears slowly falling down my face.

Josh saw the tears falling on our faces and he, too, began to sob. I bit my lip to stop smiling. He was a copy-cat… If Christy and I were both doing something, he would attempt to copy us as best he could.

Christy wiped the tears from our eyes then took him into her arms. "Hush, my love. Don't cry,"

I reached over and began to sing him a lullaby to calm him down. Before we knew it he started to rub his eyes sleepily. "Sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up," I whispered to him before continuing to sing to him.  
Soon enough, my room was filled with his soft snores. We looked at him fondly then looked up at each other smiling.

"Stay here big sis," I said to her softly, "we can protect each other-"

"From the shadows that lurk within arm's reach-"

"Ready to attack…"

"Ready for that moment when we lay vulnerable."

I moved over to her side and placed my head on her shoulder. We wrapped our arms around each other and sat there. Neither of us wanted to let go, we weren't ready. But we both knew that, somewhere out there was a destiny. A path that I needed to follow. Whether that was into the arms of Death himself or into the arms of my other half, I was ready.

Or at least I hoped I was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok! Any and all translations are done on Google Translate. So… blame them! hehe

I just really quickly checked through this, so there are bound to be mistakes. So I'm still looking for a beta. If anyone here is interested, PM me! But other than that… **Review! **

Oh before I forget, I was wondering if you guys want me to post previews the day before I post a chapter. Then the next day, I'll delete the chapter and reupload it with the whole thing. I don't know… Views? Comments? Would be helpful to know what my readers want.

Outfits here and link on profile if u don't want to deal with fixing the link:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/comet_on_its_way_chapter/set?id=20592426

kisses&hugs for all of you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** _A Comet On Its Way  
_**Author:** AngelofSeduction  
**Rating:** T for now but it will change  
**Characters/Pairing: **Canon Pairings, OCs  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** _Twilight/Midnight Sun_ to an extent. However it is AU, so it will diverge.  
**Disclaimer:** _The Twilight Saga_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I'm just here to play in the sandbox. :] Any unfamiliar characters belong to me._  
_**Summary: **What if Bella wasn't Edward's singer? But his soul mate who died just before he was turned. They've been reincarnated for centuries, never being able to come together before being ripped apart. But what happens when one's changed into a vampire while the other dies only to be reincarnated decades later? Their lives will change irrevocably. Would anything change if he was able to read her mind and if she wasn't his singer? R&R

**Author's Note: **Okay so I want to go to Brasil for the 2014 World Cup… lol I seriously can't wait. Anyway that Final dominated my Sunday and Chem dominated my Monday so I had a late start to this chapter. Thank you again to everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts and a special thanks to all those who reviewed.

For the record, I never actually brought a dog with me on the airplane… Might be obvious but I don't care! Lol

Thank you to aerobee82 for editing this chapter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously:_

_I moved over to her side and placed my head on her shoulder. We wrapped our arms around each other and sat there. Neither of us wanted to let go, we weren't ready. But we both knew that, somewhere out there was a destiny. A path that I needed to follow. Whether that was into the arms of Death himself or into the arms of my other half, I was ready._

_Or at least I hoped I was._

Chapter Two

"Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny."

-**Unknown**

We danced gracefully under the starry, Chicago night. We danced as if we've danced thousands of other times before. And… we have. The soft, jazz music emitted from the grand hall; it was perfect for a slow, but passionate dance.

My head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat in sync with my own. Every once in a while, I would feel his lips on my head and every time he did so, I lifted my head, allowing him to kiss me on my lips. Many would find it improper, but neither of us cared. It was just us in our own personal, bubble.

Once the song was over, I lifted my head to gaze up at his emerald green eyes and saw nothing but love with a hint of lust in them. He slowly brought his perfect lips to mine, not hesitating once. He brought a hand to my waist as he unclasped my hairclip to bury his hands in my mahogany curls. And I, in turn, buried my hands in his bronze hair and gently and lovingly kissed him. Before we knew it, the kisses brought about more passionate ones… More wanton ones. Had we been married, he probably would have called for the Model T he borrowed from his parents and would have driven us home. Once we were at home, we could dance the tango of lovers, of soulmates.

But we weren't married… Yet. Soon…

Slowly, we moved away from each other, knowing that if our embrace continued, our future might change in a way that would destroy both our reputations.

"I love you Edward," I whispered to him.

"I love you too Bella…"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!I reached over to my iHome and slammed on it, attempting to turn it off. It was only four am so I was still pretty exhausted. I sat up sleepily, yawning into my hand. I turned my head and saw my siblings cuddled together, snoring in tandem. As I got up and walked to my bathroom, I stretched my tight muscles. If I didn't have a flight to catch today, I would have had a quick breakfast then I would go do some yoga.

After brushing my teeth, I walked out of my bathroom to change and saw Josh sitting up rubbing his eyes. I smiled and walked over to him. Kissing his forehead brought about a huge smile, a perfect smile to see in the morning. He lifted his arms, indicating that he wanted to be in my arms. I did as he wanted and he immediately clung to me like duct tape to just about anything.1

"You smell."

He giggled as I carried him to his room to change him. As I did that, I hummed a soft tune to him before I began to tickle him on his tummy.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked him sweetly, after I dressed him in some jeans and a t-shirt, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He shook his head and once again indicated that he wanted to be in my arms.

"Let's go back to my room for a while so I can get changed," I told him.

"Okay," he replied with a smile as he began to play with my hair.

As I walked back to my room, I saw Gizmo running back up the stairs into my room. She's probably coming from the kitchen where she had a designated place to do her business. When I walked in, I saw her playing with one of my slippers. I bit my lip, trying to figure out where the hell she got my slipper from… I'm pretty sure that I hid them somewhere she can't reach.

I sighed and placed Josh next to her. Immediately, she turned to him and they began to play. Need to remember to put all my shoes and everything I value on a table… basically hide them in a place she can't worm her way into or reach.

I turned to Christy, still sound asleep on my bed. After a long night of packing, talking and playing with Josh and Gizmo, we were both exhausted. As much as I hated waking her up this time, she needed to get off her ass and wake up if she wanted to come with me to the airport.

My flight was at 8:14 from JFK and I would arrive at Seattle-Tacoma Intl at 11:33 am Pacific time about six hours and twenty minutes later. After that I would literally have to sprint to catch another plane to Port Angeles. From there Charlie would pick me up and drive us home.

Oh shit… Please, please… don't pick me up in the cruiser…I really do not need to be driven around in that car… But I knew that most likely, he was going to drive us around in that car. Seriously, you would think that after being driven in that car so many times over the years I would get used to it. But nothing and I mean nothing stops traffic like a cop.

"Christy! Wake up!" I half-whispered, half-screamed in her ear. "Get up!"

"Okay, okay!" She sat up and glared at me.

"Wow, I'm surprised I was able to wake you up without having to smack your face or something."

"Yeah well, I happen to be having a wonderful dream."

I rolled my eyes. "So was I." As I said that, I remembered my dream. Sometimes, my dreams were set in what seemed like the early 20th century, other times it was set in the Renaissance, 1700s, 1800s… some seemed to be even earlier than that. All of them felt so real, like they were memories that my brain was looking through. And each one of them, there was that Adonis… the green-eyed, bronze-haired god. Edward.

My facial expression changed, a frown gracing my face.

Her expression changed, "Tell me…"

Thank God that I have an amazing sister like Christy. I probably would have gone crazy if I didn't have her to talk to about these things. Hell if I told anyone else they would send me to the psychiatry ward in some hospital or something.

"We were dancing and making out," I told her. We both giggled at that.

"I felt safe in his arms… I always do. Sometimes, after waking up from one of those dreams, I wish that everything I've dreamt was real and I would find him by my side… It certainly feels that way. But…it never happens.

"I wish he was real Christy… I wish that I could find him and feel him in my arms. The more dreams I have, the bigger the hole is in my heart and another chunk of my soul falls off. The more I long for him…"

As I continued, tears started to fall. I've been doing a lot of crying these days, something that I hate doing because it made me feel… weak. But I couldn't help it.

"Hush… it's going to be fine," she told me, wiping the tears from my face. This didn't happen often when Christy acted like my older sister. "I had a dream last night and actually a couple of other times too… You were happy and I mean happy. Glowing with absolute joy. And you know why?"

I shook my head. "Because you were walking down the aisle towards this… shit… absolutely gorgeous guy. Hold on I drew him a few weeks ago…"

She ran to her bedroom. A few moments later she came back, sketch book in her hand. She opened to a page and showed me it to me. I couldn't believe it, my heart literally jumped for joy.

I was looking at a pair of very familiar emerald green-eyes, a crocked, but charming smile that seemed to light up the room, and that perpetual sex hair. It looked just like him. Handsome face, very strong and angular, yet it was soft at the same time.

My face almost split because of my smile. "You'll see him again Hell Bells… I know you will."

I reached over and hugged my sister tightly until she started to turn blue. But not like she cared, she does the same thing. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome! Now… I'm get dressed and start on breakfast. There's absolutely no way that Aunt Cara is awake yet…" We both shuddered at the memory…

Last night after Josh fell asleep, Christy and I went to the living room to watch some late night TV. As we passed by the study, we heard moaning and panting and some screaming… Yeah… neither of us wanted to continue to the living room… They did get pretty loud though. We could hear them from up here. Thank God for the fact that Josh was a heavy sleeper.

"Yeah you do that!"

She laughed and skipped out of the room, almost bumping into the wall. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she replied and continued on to her room.

I sighed and walked to my closet door where I hang my outfit for the day. It was a white t-shirt that said "Kiss Me," with a black hooded sweater from Oxford University and a pair of True Religion jeans.

As expensive as the jeans are, True Religion is my favorite brand. One of the few designer things that I'm willing to spend money on. Aunt Cara and Christy on the other hand, they love to shop and fashion. Christy is on the path of becoming a designer. She can certainly do it since she's the artist in the family. As a result of her love of fashion, she's my guardian angel in that regard.

I grabbed my outfit and walked to my bathroom to dress. Once I did that I tied my hair into a bun and put a little mascara on. Nothing compared to what my friends do.

As the minutes drew closer to my departure, my heart started to race. I felt excited… Not the reaction I thought I would be having today. Slowly, a few pieces of my soul came together… Yup, definitely not what I expected. Something was going to happen today… I just know it.

I left the bathroom and saw that Josh had grabbed one of my notebooks and a pen. Gizmo was licking him as he wrote.

"Wait Gizmo! I not finished!" he said to my puppy. As if she understood, she stopped licking him and walked to me.

"Hi Gizmo," I said as I sunk down to the floor. She climbed on to my lap and I stroked her gently.

"Josh, what are you writing?" I asked after a few moments. He smiled and walked over to me, notebook at hand.

"Here! Read!"

I took the book and looked at the page. My heart melted at what I saw. It was a drawing of Johnny, Christy, him and me with Gizmo and her favorite toy. We were standing in front of a tree, each of us smiling. We were one happy group of siblings. Above us was a smiling sun and an angel.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, taking him into my arms.

"Hell Bells! Come on!" I heard Christy call from the door, "time to munch on something."

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes at her choice of words. "Are Aunt Cara and Uncle Rob awake?"

"Nope," she replied shaking her head, "but they'll wake up soon."

I nodded my head as I got up with Josh in my arms. They were planning to drive us to JFK and help me with my luggage. Of course they also wanted to say goodbye, most likely embarrassing me at the same time.

We ate breakfast like how we usually do when we didn't have school, loudly and rambunctiously. We joked around, made funny faces at Josh, and had staring contests. I wasn't surprised when Aunt Cara and Uncle Rob came into the kitchen, dragging their feet as they walked. They looked utterly exhausted. Yeah… really doesn't take a genius to figure out what the hell they were doing all night.

"Morning," I greeted them with a smile. Christy did the same but she had a slight smirk on her face when she did.

"Morning sweethearts," they replied, kissing each one of us on the forehead.

"I'm surprised that Christy's awake at this time," Uncle Rob smirked as he grabbed his coffee and toast.

"HEYHEY! I do have the ability to wake up early!"

When she said that I burst into laughter; she couldn't wake up early by herself if her life depended on it. Someone always had to slap her in the face or throw a bucket of ice water at her.

Aunt Cara rolled her eyes at us and smacked her husband's head. "Don't be mean Robbie. You were exactly like Christy when we were their age."

"Honey, I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the truth."

"Yeah sure," she replied, walking over to her husband and kissing him gently.

Their kiss slowly became passionate and heated.

"Okay…" I began, "can you two stop before you scar us for life?"

O:o:O:o:O

After a crazy breakfast, the morning became more and more sober. Uncle Rob and I carried my luggage downstairs and into the car. Once we finished with that, I doubled checked my carry on. Thankfully, everything I needed was packed. Mac in the sleeve? Yup. iPod? Check. Book? Check. Chargers?... Yes. I was set. Now all I need is… Gizmo.

I brought down my carry on, a Longchamp travel bag, and Gizmo's carrier. "Gizmo!" I called as I grabbed one of her toys.

She ran up to me, tail wagging. I picked her up and rubbed her tummy for a while. Thank god she was coming with me. I would miss playing with her too much. After a few moments, I placed her in the bag with one of her favorite toys.

"Ready?" I heard Christy call from the door. She had my red coat, hat and gloves in her hand. Her eyes watery, almost about to spill down her face.

I walked to her and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. We both understood that I needed to leave, but that didn't make it easier to part from each other.

After a few moments, I nodded. "I'm ready." I took my things from her and put them on.

I noticed that Aunt Cara had Josh in her arms. He was crying. I walked over to him and signaled to her to give him to me. She did so, but not before whispering in his ear. He calmed down slightly. Once he was in my arms, he held on tight, refusing to let go. I hummed a soft song in his ears, hoping it will calm him down.

"Guys," I heard Uncle Rob call, "we have to go."

We nodded and my sister and aunt grabbed my things since Josh was still in my arms. I thanked them and we walked outside to the SUV. Josh still refused to let go so I held him as we drove to the airport.

Uncle Rob did his best to make us all laugh. He wasn't the best comedian, but his efforts made me smile. We've always told him to stick to his job as an ADA.

It wasn't long until we hit some traffic on the LIE to get to the Van Wyck Expressway. But thankfully, once we passed the accident, we continued on our way smoothly.

Uncle Rob parked at the parking lot for Terminal 3. It was still pretty early; I had an hour and thirty before my flight boarded. So once I checked in, Uncle Rob and Aunt Cara walked to the Hudson News to buy a newspaper while Christy, Josh, Gizmo and I walked around for a few minutes. Once they got their news paper, we walked to security and said our tearful goodbyes.

Josh still wouldn't let go and I became tempted to get a ticket for him so he can come with me, but I quickly threw that thought out of my mind. I gave him one more Eskimo kiss with a promise that I'll see him soon. "I love you Josh," I told him.

"I wuv you too Belly!" he cried.

Aunt Cara and Uncle Rob wished me goodbye, hugging me tight, almost suffocating me. "I love you," I told them softly.

I turned to my twin and pulled her hair. "Take care of all of them," I whispered, hugging her as well. "I'll talk to you tonight when I get settled."

She nodded as a faraway look settled in her eyes. Suddenly, she pulled my hair and whispered in my ears, "Soon…"

I looked at her curiously. "Just trust me," she said before I could ask.

I nodded and grabbed all my things and went through security.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** _A Comet On Its Way  
_**Author:** AngelofSeduction  
**Rating:** _**M**_  
**Characters/Pairing: **Canon Pairings, OCs  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** _Twilight/Midnight Sun_ to an extent. However it is AU, so it will diverge.  
**Disclaimer:** _The Twilight Saga_ belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I'm just here to play in the sandbox. :] Any unfamiliar characters belong to me._  
_**Summary: **What if Bella wasn't Edward's singer? But his soul mate who died just before he was turned. They've been reincarnated for centuries, never being able to come together before being ripped apart. But what happens when one's changed into a vampire while the other dies only to be reincarnated decades later? Their lives will change irrevocably. Would anything change if he was able to read her mind and if she wasn't his singer? R&R

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update xP.

Again I can't express my gratitude to everyone that has reviewed and favorite/alert this. As a thank you, here is the next chapter. :]

Okay so I haven't been to Terminal 3 in JFK yet (I'll see it in about 2 weeks though… I think… Delta is located in 3 terminals apparently. I'm pretty sure that we're leaving from terminal 4 since it's going to Tokyo first before Manila) since most of the time I've departed from terminals 1, 4, 5 and 7. I'm pretty sure it has a Starbucks in it but not the crazy, awesome shops that are in terminal 4.

If you have a question or anything, you can PM me or email me directly.

**EDIT:** Thank you to aerobee82 for editing this chapter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Previously:_

_I turned to my twin and pulled her hair. "Take care of all of them," I whispered, hugging her as well. "I'll talk to you tonight when I get settled."_

_She nodded as a faraway look settled in her eyes. Suddenly, she pulled my hair and whispered in my ears, "Soon…"_

_I looked at her curiously. "Just trust me," she said before I could ask. _

_I nodded and grabbed all my things and went through security._

Chapter Three

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

-**Unknown**

After going through the hell that is called security, I doubled checked my boarding pass for the gate that the plane was departing from. The reality that I was leaving began to sink in when I arrived at the gate and saw the flight details on the screen. But regardless, my excitement grew. My heart pounding and my soul dancing around.

I checked my watch and saw that I still had more than an hour before boarding so I decided to walk around for a while. Not like there was much to see. I ended up getting a Starbucks caramel macchiato and walked back to the gate to find a seat. Once I found an empty section, I took off my jacket and placed that, my carry on and Gizmo on the seat next to me. I sat there quietly staring at the window. I watched the airplanes take off as I sipped my drink. Gizmo was surprisingly quiet and played with her toy happily.

When I finished my drink, I couldn't help but pout. As always. I had to laugh silently at myself.

I bit my lip and searched for a trash can. I saw one across from my seat. I got up and walked towards it. Me being clumsy me, I almost tripped on someone's bag but I thankfully caught myself.

"Sorry," I automatically said. The owner nodded but refused to move his bag. What an ass. I just hope that no one else trips on that person's bag. Someone might get hurt. Hopefully someone with attitude gives them hell for it.

I threw the cup out and turned to walk back to my seat. But once again, I almost fell on my face, but this time, someone with cold hands caught be by the waist. I turned to say thank you to my savior but I was left speechless.

I ended up gazing into the soft, unusual, yet familiar, butterscotch eyes of the man I've been dreaming about for years.

He was real.

I couldn't help but stare up at his beautiful, handsome, godlike face. He looked just like the one I've been dreaming of. He had a perfect, angular yet soft face – high cheekbones, a powerful jaw, a straight nose and very kissable lips. What I wouldn't give to feel those lips on mine.

As if hearing my thoughts, my angel smiled. He let me stand up straight and brought one of his hands to my face and cupped my jaw, lifting it up. He seemed to be examining me; his dazzling eyes caressing my face.

The owner coughed rather rudely, interrupting our moment. My savior/angel/dream-Edward-look-alike/god, turned to the person and glared at him, a very faint growl seeping through his lips. The man's eyes widened and he looked down, away from the angry gaze of an angel.

I pulled on his grey hoodie like a lost child, begging him to leave it alone with my eyes. He turned to me and smiled sweetly. I stepped back and extended my hand to him, gesturing to him to come with me.

He took my hand and held on tight. I don't know about him, but when he touched my skin again, electricity continuously passed from his skin to mine.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked once we reached my seat. He placed his messenger bag with my bag and took a seat next to me. He brushed my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded and smiled thankfully. "Thank you. You saved me from the embarrassment that comes along with being a klutz. "

"No problem…" He replied, a melodic laugh coming from his lips.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I held out my hand. He reached out and shook my hand with his. They were ice-cold and marble hard… Hmm… strange.

"As in Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter?" he asked curiously a smile growing on his face. "I don't mean to sound like a stalker, but your father wasn't exactly subtle when he talked about you coming to live with him."

My hands immediately went to my face and I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. "Dear God… Charlie…." Can't keep his mouth shut…

"I'm guessing he ran around town telling everyone he passed by," I replied, picturing Charlie literally going around town and telling everyone who passed by him that I was coming to live with him. He nodded slightly apologetic.

I decided not to linger on that fact. As much as I hated it, I should have expected it. "So… Am I gonna know the name of my savior?" I asked teasingly, biting my lip. I needed to know his name. Though, a part of me already knew who he was and was rejoicing. That part grew needier, already wanting to grab his face and reunite our lips and thus… our souls. Screw everyone around, it wouldn't matter as long as I was with him.

A crocked smile graced his face. "Edward. Edward Masen Cullen. A pleasure Miss Swan."

When he said "Masen" images of us in early 20th century clothing passed through my made. Prominent among those images are us kissing, holding hands, smiling at each other and playing the piano. "A pleasure," I replied, completely dazed as the images flashed through my mind.

His brow wrinkled, curiosity and amazement dominant emotions in his eyes. A part of me couldn't help but think that he knew what the hell I was thinking about. WAIT! NOO… there is no way that he could… My tone explains the curiosity, but why was he amazed?

Nod if you can hear me… Directing my thoughts to him.

He took a moment, hesitating, but he nodded nevertheless. Can you hear everyone?

Again he nodded, a bit more willing this time.

"It must be hard then, hearing everyone's thoughts," I whispered sincerely.

"It is. But, I found a mind that I would listen to willingly," Edward replied, his deep eyes looking into my own. A smile appeared on our face.

Would you now? I thought, flirting with him. I blushed slightly at my forwardness but frankly, I didn't care. I wanted him.

"I would," he replied as he leaned over closer to me.

I sighed as pleasure shot down my spine. I want to kiss you. I longed for his lips on mine. The longing increased as the electricity between us grew.

"So would I."

"I'm not usually like this," I told him, staring straight into his eyes. "I've never even…" kissed anyone. "But something in me longs for you. I know it sounds strange but…"

"Shh… I feel the same way." He brought his hand to cup my face and I brought mine up to cup his. He sighed and as the minutes passed, something began to shine in his eyes… Love? No… It couldn't be.

But it was the same look that my sister and her boyfriend, my aunt and uncle, grandmother and grandfather shared. It was the same look that I've seen in my dreams.

I was pretty sure that I had the same look on my face.

"Oh look at them honey. Such a beautiful couple, they must be completely in love with each other."

I reluctantly turned my face to the direction of the voice and saw it was an elderly couple who passed us. I blushed at the thought of us being a couple… again. Edward's smile widened when I did.

"Così bella," he said in Italian after a few moments.

"Sono appena beauitful ma la ringrazio," I whispered, suddenly shy.

"No, you are."

I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow. Charmer. Do you always use this line?

"No," Edward replied seriously. "You're the only one who has heard those words from my lips."

"Oh," that makes me feel better. As the seconds passed, the need to touch him again expanded.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as if he felt the need as well. I leaned into his touch, completely comfortable in his arms. I couldn't help it, but I had to smell him.

I moaned with pleasure. He smelled amazing. Like honey, lilac and sunshine.

"I love your scent too," Edward said casually," like lavender and freesia and strawberries… So delectable."

A thumping sound resonated as someone testes the mic. "Excuse me, Delta Flight 183 servicing JFK to SEA will be delayed by one hour due to severe weather in the Seattle-Tacoma area. Boarding time has changed from 7:30 to 8:30."

I rolled my eyes. Of course the flight was going to be delayed. "Great. That means that I'll probably miss my flight to Port Angeles." I sighed deeply, frustrated already. "I'll need to get wait for another flight…"

Edward bit his lip, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Why bother waiting? You could come with me and I'll drive us to Forks. I can get us there faster than a plane can."

A tiny, miniscule part of me reminded me rather loudly about Charlie's warnings about trusting strangers. But regardless of it, I still wanted to go with him. Even so, I hesitated a bit.

He brought his hand to mine and brought it to his lips. I stared into his pleading eyes. "Please? I want to spend more time with you," he begged with his hypnotic voice. "I want to get to know you again… "

"Again?... Wait, have we met before in some sort of past life or something because I've never seen you before. If I had, I would remember your eyes. But the strange this is… I feel like I've known you my whole entire life," I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation. Maybe even in a few past lives…

"Bella I'm pretty sure we had met in a previous life or two because I feel the same way," he replied in a low sincere voice. Then he looked away and he had that look on his face that said, 'why did I just say that?'

There was a moment of silence between us and I pondered whether or not I should go with him. Every fiber of my being wanted to go with him, to stay by his side for as long as possible, but I didn't want him to feel like I was a burden.

"You're not," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing the side of my neck after. "Say yes Bella…"

"Okay, I'll go with you," I replied immediately, nodding my head. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, longing for more. He cupped my cheek and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against mine. Eskimo kiss!

He laughed at my thought, that dazzling crooked smile appearing on his face. He leaned over and willingly acquiesced to my request.

I giggled and kissed his nose as a thank you.

"Crap I need to call my dad," I said suddenly remembering the change of plans. I reluctantly let go of his hands and reached into my bag to get my phone. I took a quick look at Gizmo and saw that she was just lying there, relaxing.

"Cute puppy," he said, reaching over to pet her. Gizmo, as friendly a she was when she got to know you, she usually never lets anyone touch her. But surprisingly, she let him do so, happy vibes emitting from her.

I, on the other hand, could not relax the longer I didn't feel that electricity that passed through my skin when it came in contact with Edward's.

"You feel it too?" he asked, completely surprised.

The electricity? Yeah… hold me?

He complied happily, a smile forming on his face as he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his touch and felt him repeatedly kiss my head, cheeks and nose. As he did that I buried myself closer to him.

"I hope Charlie has his phone nearby… I hope it's charged too," I mumbled as I dialed my dad's cell phone number. Charlie had a bad habit of not charging his phone for long periods of time. He also had a habit of leaving it on the coffee table when it did have enough battery in it.

I did a small happy dance in my head when I heard the dial tone and I felt Edward's lips turn upright into a smile. I did an even bigger happy dance when I heard Charlie's gruff voice.

"Bella?" he yawned, "something wrong?"

"Morning dad," I greeted sweetly, "yeah there is a slight problem. My flight's been delayed for an hour so I'm gonna end up missing the plane to Port Angeles."

"Damn… can you get another flight from Seattle or do you need me to drive over to Seattle?" he asked, fully awake now.

"No and no I have met someone who lives in Forks and is willing to take me there," I told him, biting my lip. Knowing him he was going to give me a lecture about not talking to strangers.

"Look, Bella… I trust your judgment but don't be stupid…" he paused. "Who is this 'someone'?"

"This 'someone' dad is Edward Cullen," I told him, slightly annoyed.

I could hear him chuckle on the other end. "Alright, you can go. The Cullens are a good bunch. Never gave me problems, very polite, those kids… Something you don't find these days." I was completely surprised that he agreed and it was apparent on my face.

"Lemme talk to this Edwin kid," he said.

"Dad… It's Edward and hold on," I turned to Edward, knowing he most likely heard what Charlie said through my thoughts. He held out his hand, gesturing to me to hand him the phone.

I did so and wordlessly told him that I needed to go to the restroom. Might as well. I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag. I knelt down and lifted the Gizmo, who was still in her carrier, and placed her on my seat. I didn't want a random person taking it just to talk to Edward, though I won't blame them for trying. I was surprised about how possessive I was being about him, but again, I don't blame them. Edward was gorgeous and what woman wouldn't want to catch him…

I saw him smirk at my thoughts before greeting my dad. I rolled my eyes and walked to the restroom. I could feel his eyes following me. I couldn't help but turn around and wink at him. His eyes darkened slightly and I felt proud of myself.

After doing my business and washing my hands, I took the "essential" make up bag that Christy "secretly" packed for me. I know that she packed an even bigger one in my luggage last night.

I grabbed the Bare Essential Buxom shimmering peach lip gloss and put it on. I brushed my hair, and placed it into a bun, allowing some of my hair to frame my face. I couldn't help but blush slightly. I've never tried to do this for a guy before. Put on makeup, style my hair… try to look pretty that is… Sure, I did for parties and such, but what girl hasn't? But never happened for a guy before.

I walked back to our seats and saw Edward with his eyes closed. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know, you shouldn't keep those beautiful eyes of yours closed."

His eyes snapped open and I found myself staring into bright topaz eyes filled with that same emotion I saw earlier only this time, it manifested into something more... powerful. But what could be more powerful than love?

Not saying another word, he reached behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his hands on my ass and felt him slip something into my back pocket. He left his hands on my backside and pleasure shot through my nerves and to my pleasure center. Edward smirked and released me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Once I calmed down, I sat down on the chair and leaned into his chest. Instead of the familiar thumpthump, I heard nothing. I leaned closer into his chest, waiting to hear that sound, but I never did. A part of me wanted to confront him, ask him why he didn't have a heartbeat. But a bigger part of me somehow knew the importance of keeping it a secret, of not confronting him in front of all these people.

Edward… promise me that you'll explain this… No normal human can read minds… smell so good… have amazing, unusual eyes like yours… be so cold and hard like marble… have no heartbeat.

I felt him nod his head. "I promise," he whispered slightly hesitant. I looked up, thanking him with my eyes, showing all the swirling emotions that I was experiencing when I was with him.

"So I guess it's true then?" I asked.

Edward smiled, probably already knew what I was going to say. But he humored me. It made me like him more and more.

"That people with cold hands have warm hearts?" Regardless of the fact that it seems like your heart doesn't beat.

He leaned over and kissed neck before moving up to my ear. "I certainly hope so. Actually… I love that you think it's true.

"I want to get to know you Bella," when he said my name, I felt pleasure move down my spine. He smirked and continued, "We certainly have enough time considering," he dropped his voice so only I could hear his next words, "our flight is going to be delayed for two hours instead of one. They're announcing it in a few minutes."

While it frustrated me to no end that the flight was going to be delayed longer, I couldn't help but be happy at the fact that I had Edward to myself. I wanted to know more about him, to learn his likes and dislikes, hobbies, and his family of course.

"Alright, but we have to switch back and forth, though you don't lose a turn if you ask the same question," I replied with a smile. "If you choose not to answer you forfeit the right to ask me a question that time."

"Fine… we'll start with something easy. Ladies first," he said pleasantly.

"Full name?" Starting with something simple… that's good.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Cullen… he smirked at the thought. Masen would sound good too, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen… it has a nice flow to it.

"Bella you don't know how much it pleases me to hear you say your name with mine. And yes, they do follow very well together, like puzzle pieces," he replied. "Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz" I replied immediately, thinking of his eyes. "You have piano fingers," I said as I held his hand, "you play?"

"Yes, one of my passions. Something that keeps me sane," Edward replied passionately. "Music has always calmed me down, helped me focus."

"I know how you feel. I play the guitar, violin and the piano as well. It has always been there for me, an escape from things." I didn't want to elaborate on it, nor did I want him to find out about my childhood so I mentally placed a wall around them.

"You're blocking me," he whispered slightly stressed and frustrated. "It's like you have a wall around your mind… Bella… please, let me in," he pleaded.

"Edward…" I whispered, not letting the wall fall," I'm not ready to share it with you… It's something that I can't share yet. But… I'll tell you eventually."

He nodded and there was a silence between us. The sparks still ran through me, energizing me and somehow, made me gleeful. It reminded me that he was still touching me.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Forks was a town full of gossip-loving people. They devoured it, enjoyed talking about "scandalous" things. I know for a fact that everyone, well almost everyone, knows about Charlie Swan's ex-wife and the children they had together and a few details of what happened to my sister and me. Enough details, that is, to receive looks of pity when we go there. They must have talked about it when Charlie told people that I was coming to live there. They must have gossiped about his crazy ex-wife and what she did to his children…

At my thoughts, I felt Edward stiffen. He must have heard the gossip... I guess they did talk… Nothing but vipers in that town… Small towns do that to you; it makes you go crazy and lust for something new, something shiny to play with. Something exciting to talk about. And there was nothing better than the drama centered around their beloved Chief of Police, his whore of an ex-wife and his children.

I felt his arms hold me tighter, acting like a shield to protect me from my painful past and the vipers. "I guess you know huh?"

He nodded stiffly, "You're right in the fact that people love to talk and think about it. Once your father said you were coming to live in Forks, some people couldn't help but talk about it. I didn't think that… what they said was true because the ones who were talking about it have been known to badmouth people… my family included so I didn't think it could be true."

"Wait, what do they say about your family?" I asked him, slightly horrified that people in that town would talk about a family in such a way.

"Bella, the Cullen clan has been known to cause scandal. My siblings and I are all adopted-"

"I don't see the problem with that," I interrupted. If it had to do with them being adopted then I'll go and cause some hell over there.

"Thank you for being so protective, but no it's not the reason. Although it has something to do with it.

" You see, my siblings are all paired off with each other, you could say it was love at first sight for all of them," he told me sincerely, contently as he told me of it. "Our parents support their relationship."

"So people are slightly freaked out at the fact that siblings are in love with each other despite the fact they aren't really related?" I continued.

"Exactly," he replied, massaging my hand.

"Tell me about them," I requested, "your family."

He smiled, "Alright. But I want to hear about your family too. Like I said before I want to get to know you."

"Fine," I agreed since I wanted the same thing.

"Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are the oldest. Jasper and Rosalie are twins while Alice, Emmett and I aren't related. Rosalie's paired off with Emmett while Jasper's with Alice. They each complement each other. Rosalie's a bit narcissistic but she's fiercely loyal. Emmett is… a goof ball. He likes to have fun and express his love of Rosalie frequently—"

I shuddered and felt sorry for Edward. "Oh god… Must be really awkward in your household."

"It is considering there are no secretes in the Cullen household. It really doesn't help that I can read minds. Sometimes I wish that I had brain bleach to wipe my memory of my family's… sexual interactions with each other.

"Jasper's the charismatic one in the family, quite and collected. Which is perfect considering Alice is like a child that just ate ten boxes of chocolate. Especially when she goes shopping. She was the reason why I had to come to New York. I needed to pick up something she ordered from Tiffany's since Jasper wasn't feeling very well," he explained, a smile on his face as he talked about his siblings.

"And what about your adoptive parents? They must have big hearts for taking in five kids," I asked, turning my attention to his adoptive parents.

"Carlise and Esme are the most compassionate people I will ever have the fortune of knowing. Carlise is a doctor and he was the one who took me in after my parent passed..."

As he said that, images from my dream from a few nights ago raced through my mind. I could hear Elizabeth's words ring in my head. I could still hear his screams when I passed into the shadows in that life.

"Bella!" Edward cried, snapping his fingers attempting to snap me out of my haze, "Are you alright? How…? How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked, snapping out of my haze and focusing on him.

"Know what my mother said to Carlise?"

I didn't respond at first. I sat there, pounding the situation. Wondering… What was happening to us? Could it be that my dreams are memories of a past life? Of past lives? There was no other explanation.

"It could be, but I should ask Carlise about this," I heard him whisper to himself.

"Have you had these dreams too?" I asked him, hoping that I wasn't the only one. My heart dropped a little when he shook his head.

"Thing is my kind don't exactly sleep," Edward whispered to me, bringing me closer to him.

What are you?

He laughed at the tone of my thoughts. "Later. I promised I would tell you remember?"

I nodded, crossing my arms like a little child. "Alright," I replied in defeat. Edward snickered softly. He kissed my forehead and we just sat there in silence until our flight was called…


End file.
